E-girls
|Title = |Image = E-girls_-_Bessekai_promo 2.jpg |Caption = E-girls promoting "Bessekai" (2020) |Former = E-Girls (2011-2013) |Origin = Tokyo, Japan |Formation = April 24, 2011 ( years; days) |Debut = December 28, 2011 ( ; days) |Genres = Dance-pop, ballad |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = |Members = SAYAKA Kaede Fujii Karen YURINO Suda Anna Washio Reina Bando Nozomi Sato Harumi Ishii Anna Yamaguchi Nonoka Takebe Yuzuna |Formermemb= see E-girls/Members |Website = e-girls-ldh.jp}} E-girls is a Japanese girl group formed by the agency LDH JAPAN, signed on the record label rhythm zone and part of the E.G.family. The group name stands for E'''XILE-'''girls. Originally a project that united the groups Dream, Happiness and Flower, it formally became a girl group on July 17, 2017. The group is scheduled to disband on December 31, 2020.E-girlsを応援してくださる皆様へTo everyone who supports E-girls Members Current Members * SAYAKA * Kaede (楓) * Fujii Karen (藤井夏恋) * YURINO * Suda Anna (須田アンナ) * Washio Reina (鷲尾伶菜) * Bando Nozomi (坂東希) * Sato Harumi (佐藤晴美) (Leader) * Ishii Anna (石井杏奈) * Yamaguchi Nonoka (山口乃々華) * Takebe Yuzuna (武部柚那) History " (July 2019)]] " (December 2018)]] " (October 2018)]] " (August 2018)]] '' (May 2018)]] " (February 2018)]] " (January 2018)]] " (December 2017)]] " (July 2017)]] '' (January 2017)]] " (November 2016)]] " (August 2016)]] " (July 2016)]] '' (February 2016)]] " (December 2015)]] " (September 2015)]] " (May 2015)]] '' (January 2015)]] " (November 2015)]] " (September 2014)]] " (August 2014)]] " (July 2014)]] '' (March 2014)]] " (February 2014)]] " (November 2014)]] " (October 2014)]] '' (April 2013)]] " (March 2013)]] " (February 2013)]] " (October 2012)]] " (April 2012)]] " (December 2011)]] 2011 On April 24, 2011, the groups Dream, Happiness and FLOWER held a live event named E-Girls SHOW. With the event, it was announced the project E-Girls, a supergroup formed with the members from the groups at that time: Shizuka, Sayaka, Aya, Ami and Erie from Dream, SAYAKA, KAEDE, KAREN, MIYUU, MIMU, YURINO and MAYU from Happiness and Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Nakajima Mio and Shigetome Manami from FLOWER. On July 26, it was announced that Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi and Sato Harumi were the winners of the EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~ joining FLOWER and concurrently joining as members of E-Girls. On November 2, it was announced that E-Girls would be making debut on December 28 with the single "Celebration!".【Dream・Happiness・FLOWER】E-Girls名義の初CDリリース決定！ 2012 On January 27, MIMU announced hiatus from both Happiness and E-Girls to focus on her studies.『MIMU活動休止の御報告』 On March 7, Sayaka announced graduation from both Dream and E-Girls, graduating on March 31.【Dream】Dreamに関する重要なお知らせ On March 8, it was announced the group's second single "One Two Three", with release for April. With the announcement, a new E-Girls unit EGD (EXPG GIRLS DANCERS) was announced with two new performers Suda Anna and Kizu Reina joining the group.【E-Girls】2ndシングルリリース決定!! The second single, "One Two Three", was released on April 18, 2012. Between May and July, it was announced that a new unit named bunny and a new EGD performer Ikuta Risa would be joining the group. On July 20, a new song titled "Follow Me" was first introduced and used as theme song for Samantha Thavasa's Samantha Muse ALL STARS TV CM. Prior to the release of their third single, the group consisted of a total of 31 active members. The increase in number led to a new system for the release of their next single in which the girls were required to undergo a period of training and afterwards, the girls who excelled and fit the image of the single would be chosen to participate. In August, it was announced that the group would be releasing "Follow Me" as their third single on October 2. The single is the first using the member system and included 16 members on its lineup. On August 23, MAYU was diagnosed with infectious mononucleosis and went on a hiatus from the groups to receive treatment.Happiness LIVE TOUR 2012 “Happy Time”公演中止のお知らせ On August 27, with the reveal of jacket covers and music video of "Follow Me", it was unveiled the bunny members.E-Girlsの新曲「Follow Me」、リリースに先駆けPV公開 On October 25, MIMU announced graduation from Happiness and E-Girls to priorize her studies.Happiness MIMUにつきましてご報告 Sometime in December, Hanayama Mizuki, Yamamoto Runa, Oishi Miyuu and Vats Mira were removed from bunny and returned to EXPG as trainees. In December, it was announced that the group would be releasing their fourth single "THE NEVER ENDING STORY". On December 19, the song "JUST IN LOVE" was released digitally.E-girls 待望の新曲 12月19日～配信開始！　ミュージックビデオも同時公開！！ 2013 On January 12, with the unveil of the jacket covers of their fourth single "THE NEVER ENDING STORY", a new member of bunny, Kawamoto Ruri, was introduced.THE NEVER ENDING STORY YURINO Starting from this single, their name was changed to E-girls. On March 13, their fifth single, "CANDY SMILE", was released featuring 12 members on the song's line-up. On April 17, the group released their first studio album, Lesson 1. It ranked at number 1 on Oricon's weekly albums chart, being the group's first #1 on the charts. On May 27, Suda Anna and Kawamoto Ruri joined the group Happiness as performer and vocalist, respectively.Happiness　2nd Season　START！ 「川本璃」「須田アンナ 」新メンバー2名加入決定!! A few days later, Kizu Reina left E-girls. On August 12, it was announced that they would be releasing their sixth single "Gomennasai no Kissing You" on October 3.E-girls 待望のニューシングル発売日決定！！ On September 2, with the reveal of jacket covers of the single, Nakajima Momoka was introduced as an EGD member.https://www.egfc.jp/news-detail/278/ On October 18, followed by the announcement of the new single "Kurukuru",【E-girls】11/20ニューシングル『クルクル』発売決定！ Flower's Mizuno Erina left the groups to focus on her acting career.E-girls/Flower 水野絵梨奈より応援してくださっている皆さまへ A new EGD member was announced at the same day, Watanabe Marina. On November 17, it was announced that the group would be holding their first tour around summer of 2014.【特報】E-girls 初ツアー開催決定！ On November 20, the group's seventh single "Kurukuru" was released. On November 25, it was announced that E-girls would be participating for the first time at NHK's annual TV show Kouhaku Uta Gassen, held on December 31.【E-girls】「第64回NHK紅白歌合戦」初出場決定！ Around the end of November, Dream's Aya got appointed by as leader of E-girls.https://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/news/p-et-tp0-20140104-1239301.html 2014 Ten members of the group, Shizuka, Kaede, Fujii Karen, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takeda Kyoka, Ishii Anna, and Yamaguchi Nonoka, starred in the drama Koibumi Biyori, based on a manga of same name. The opening theme song of the drama, "Diamond Only", was released as their eighth single on February 26. On March 19, the group later released their second album COLORFUL POP. The album ranked number 1 on Oricon's weekly albums chart. On April 7, Sugieda Mayu graduated from both Happiness and E-girls.〜大切なお知らせ〜 Two weeks later, on April 20, Takeda Kyoka left the group to focus on her studies and acting career.〜大切なお知らせ〜 On June 12, LDH announced that the group would be releasing three singles consecutively, one per month. The first single, "E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-", was released on July 9, and included all members and all vocalists singing. Since this release, the members from bunny and EGD were mixed into one unit, simply titled as the name of the group, E-girls. The names bunny and EGD were also removed from their official website. The second single, "Odoru Ponpokorin", was released on August 13, and included 14 members in the music video and jacket covers. The song was used as the opening theme song of the TV anime Chibi Maruko-chan. The third single, "Highschool♡love", was released on September 10 and included all members on it. The song was used as the theme song for the Fuji TV's drama Great Teacher Onizuka. On October 12, Muto Chiharu announced her graduation from both Flower and E-girls in order to study abroad. She graduated from E-girls on October 26 after the girls' segment of the tour .Flower、E-girlsをいつも応援してくださっている皆さまへFlower、E-girlsをいつも応援してくださっている皆さまへ 2015 The group released their third album, E.G. TIME, on January 1, 2015. On January 27, LDH announced a new system for the members line-up, called E-girls Pyramid. Following the same system used for "Follow Me", the girls undergo a series of reviews configured annually. The members who needed more training get classified as Rabbits (high school age or older) or Bunnies (junior high school age or younger). Members Takebe Yuzuna, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima Momoka, and Watanabe Marina therefore returned to the training period at EXPG, reducing E-girls to 20 members.http://e-girls-ldh.jp/news/detail.php?id=1018309[https://natalie.mu/music/news/137083 E-girlsが体制変更で26人から20人に、下部組織ユニットも誕生] The group released their thirteenth single, "Anniversary!!", on May 20. On September 30, they released their fourteenth single "Dance Dance Dance". On October 7, Ichiki Kyoka graduated from both E-girls and Flower to follow different paths and to grow as a woman.Message from Flower 市來杏香 It was also announced that Erie retired from her position as a performer of the group but would still contribute to E-girls as a DJ.Message from Dream ErieE-girlsメンバーが卒業＆DJ専念を発表 これまでの活躍を振り返る On December 15, it was announced on Shuukan EXILE that Takebe Yuzuna would be re-added to the E-girls line-up.E-girlsからのお知らせE-girlsに武部柚那が再加入 The group released their 15th single "Merry×Merry Xmas★" on December 23. 2016 On November 20, 2015, it announced on the E-girls website that they would be releasing their first best album E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- on February 10 and the group's third tour E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE". On April 23, the group announced the group's 16th and 17th singles, both being part of a Summer Single Concept, with the first single "E.G. summer RIDER" with the E.G. POP concept being released on July 20 and the second single "Pink Champagne" being released on August 10 with the E.G. COOL concept. On September 27, the group announced that they would be releasing their 18th single "Go! Go! Let's Go!" on November 30. On October 28, it was revealed on Dream's website that Erie would be graduating from both Dream and E-girls and also from the entertainment industry at the end of 2016. In the message written by her, she revealed to be thankful for all the 14 years she was a member of Dream and E-girls, and who followed her among all those years. With the current members of Dream celebrating their 15th anniversary next year (on July 7), she wanted to start her life from zero. She expressed desire on study abroad, which was her dream from a long time ago. Dream will continue their activities as a trio with the remaining members Shizuka, Aya and Ami once she officially graduates.Dreamからのお知らせE-girlsに武部柚那が再加入 On November 15, the group revealed that they would be releasing their fourth album E.G. CRAZY on January 18, 2017. On December 31, Erie graduated from the group and Dream and retired from entertainment industry. 2017: Reformulation of the group On June 5, LDH announced a new reformulated E-girls. E-girls, who was initially the main project who united the groups Dream, Happiness and Flower, became now part of the units inside a new project called E.G.family. With the announcement, it was also announced that the group would be doing a 2-day live concert titled E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~. The live concerts would be last as a 19-member lineup, as with the reformulation, E-girls would now promote with 11 members. With the reformulation, after the Saitama concerts, Shizuka, Aya, Ami, MIYUU, Kawamoto Ruri, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami and Nakajima Mio left E-girls. Shizuka and Ami would continue with their solo projects as member of DANCE EARTH PARTY and as a soloist respectively, Aya retired from singing and performing and would work as a chief creative manager, MIYUU and Kawamoto Ruri would focus as members of Happiness and Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami and Nakajima Mio would focus as members of Flower (and ShuuKaRen for Shuuka). On July 26, they released their 19th single "Love ☆ Queen", first as a 11-member group. In October, it was announced that Sato Harumi was defined as the new leader of the group. On December 6, the group released their 20th single "Kitakaze to Taiyou". On December 28, the group released the E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ concert in DVD/Blu-ray. 2018 On January 31, the group released their 21st single "Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta". The group released their 22nd single "Pain, pain" on February 28. On May 23, the group released their fifth album E.G. 11. It is the first album since the group's reformulation. On June 2, the group started the E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~, that went from June 2 to August 5. It was the first tour since the group's reformulation. On August 8, the group released their 5th digital single "My Way". On October 3, the group released their 6th digital single "Perfect World". On December 19, the group released their 7th digital single "EG-ENERGY". The song was used to promote LDH martial arts' ENERGY PROJECT, alongside . 2019 On January 16, the group released a footage of the E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ concerts in Saitama Super Arena as DVD and Blu-ray as the group's second video release. The group participated of E.G.family's first tour E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ that went through from February 22 to May 25. On July 24, the group released their 23rd single "Cinderella Fit". On November 8, it was announced that the group will release their 24th single on January 29, 2020. Prior to the release, the group will pre-release songs from the single digitally for 3 consecutive months starting on November 22 with the song "Easy come, Easy go".E-girls Newシングル1/29(水)発売決定！11/30(土)よりリリースイベントも開催！ On December 22, at "Bessekai"'s release event, it was announced that E-girls will be disbanding at the end of 2020. The announcement was initially made by a video that was aired at the start of the event, showing the history of the group and the members' future after the group's disbandment. It was later revealed by Sato Harumi that the group went through several discussions of the members' future and the group's future during spring of this year, and while they shared their next goals and dreams for the future, they sometimes didn't felt the same way and even disagreed in some moments, but after several talks, they came to this decision to do their best on each of their roads. At the video announcement, it was revealed that after the disbandment, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna and Yamaguchi Nonoka will be focusing on their acting and modeling careers, SAYAKA, Kaede, Fujii Karen, YURINO and Suda Anna will be devoting full time to Happiness, who got a partnership with the American company 88rising with intentions of expanding the group worldwide, Washio Reina will be making solo debut as a singer, and Takebe Yuzuna will join a new unit formed with successful candidates of the world audition held by the DJ and LDH EUROPE's CEO Afrojack. On December 27, the group will release a winter version of "Cinderella Fit" as the second digital pre-release song from their 24th single. 2020 On January 29, the group released their 24th single "Bessekai". From February 1 to July 4, the group will hold their fifth and last tour E-girls PERFECT LIVE 2011▶2020. On December 31, 2020, the group will officially disband. Discography Albums #2013.04.17 Lesson 1 #2014.03.19 COLORFUL POP #2015.01.01 E.G. TIME #2017.01.18 E.G. CRAZY #2018.05.23 E.G. 11 Best Albums #2016.02.10 E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Other Albums *2014.12.24 "E.G. TIME" non-stop mix Mixed by DJ Erie (rental album) *2018.08.19 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 -E.G.11- SET LIST (digital album) *2018.08.19 E-girls a-nation 2018 SET LIST (digital album) Singles #2011.12.28 Celebration! #2012.04.18 One Two Three #2012.10.03 Follow Me #2013.02.20 THE NEVER ENDING STORY #2013.03.13 CANDY SMILE #2013.10.02 Gomennasai no Kissing You #2013.11.20 Kurukuru #2014.02.26 Diamond Only #2014.07.09 E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- #2014.08.13 Odoru Ponpokorin #2014.09.10 Highschool♡love #2014.11.26 Mr.Snowman #2015.05.20 Anniversary!! #2015.09.30 Dance Dance Dance #2015.12.23 Merry×Merry Xmas★ #2016.07.20 E.G. summer RIDER #2016.08.10 Pink Champagne #2016.11.30 Go! Go! Let's Go! #2017.07.26 Love ☆ Queen #2017.12.06 Kitakaze to Taiyou #2018.01.31 Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta #2018.02.28 Pain, pain #2019.07.24 Cinderella Fit #2020.01.29 Bessekai Digital Singles #2012.12.19 JUST IN LOVE *2013.03.01 Limited Collection *2014.06.06 Odoru Ponpokorin (TV Size) 2018.08.08 My Way 2018.10.03 Perfect World 2018.12.19 EG-ENERGY Pre-released Digital Singles #2012.08.29 Follow Me #2013.03.06 CANDY SMILE #2013.09.25 Gomennasai no Kissing You #2013.11.13 Kurukuru #2014.02.12 Diamond Only #2014.03.05 RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ #2014.06.12 E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- #2014.07.16 Odoru Ponpokorin #2015.12.09 Merry×Merry Xmas★ #2018.02.13 Pain, pain #2019.07.24 Cinderella Fit (streaming only) #2019.11.22 Easy come, Easy go #2019.12.27 Cinderella Fit (Winter version) #2020.01.17 Bessekai Other Singles *2018.08.08 My Way (MUSIC CARD) *2018.10.05 Perfect World (MUSIC CARD) *2018.12.19 Various Artists - G-ENERGY / EG-ENERGY (E-girls and ) Compilations / Others # 2014.03.26 Various Artists - Watashi to Drecom -DREAMS COME TRUE 25th ANNIVERSARY BEST COVERS-'' (#1 ''Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki!) # 2014.06.18 - (#17 RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~, #18 I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY, #20 Follow Me , #21 Gomennasai no Kissing You ) # 2016.06.15 Various Artists - (#6 STRAWBERRY Sadistic) Video Releases # 2017.12.28 E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ # 2019.01.16 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ Concerts / Tours ; Tours # 2014.07.18-2014.08.13 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" # 2015.02.14-2015.04.29 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" # 2016.03.12-2016.08.11 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" # 2018.06.02-2018.08.05 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ # 2020.02.01-2020.07.04 E-girls PERFECT LIVE 2011▶2020 ; Concerts # 2015.06.14 E-girls LIVE 2015 at UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN # 2017.07.15-2017.07.16 E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ Concerts Featured In * 2011 (as support act) * 2012 * 2014 * 2017 * 2019 E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ Works Cinema/TV ; TV Shows * 2011.10-2012.09 E-Girls ga! Monku no Sakebi * 2014.10.27-2015.09.28 Akeru na Kiken * 2015.04.11-2015.06.27 E-girls wo Majime ni Kangaeru Kaigi * 2015.10.15-2016.03.17 EG-style ; Digital Shows * 2013.11-2014.09 E-girls movies!! * 2018.10.06- Zenryoku Bukatsu! E-kou! Music ; Music Video Appearances * 2013 - " " * 2017 - " " Publications ;Photobooks * 2014.10.17 Colorful Diary (カラフル・ダイアリー) Trivia See also * E-girls Pyramid * E.G.family References External Links * Official Website * E.G.F.C. Fanclub Website Category:E-girls Category:2011 Debut Category:LDH Category:Groups Category:E.G.family Units